Moraleja: Nunca Dejes A Una Bruja Aburrida
by Lallen
Summary: Dorothea se aburre. Que podria pasar?
1. Prologo: Bruja Aburrida

**Ludwig Revolution (Kakumei) le pertenece a Kaori Yuki**

**Mi segundo fic de Ludwig Revolution:**

**Moraleja: NUNCA dejen sola y aburrida a una bruja**

**Prologo:**

**(Capitulo 1)**

Era un día de ocio TOTAL.

Y se notaba.

Que floooooojeraaaa…

Dorothea estaba sobre su cama, aburrida. Ludwig tomaba su siesta de belleza, Wilhelm estaba buscando por enésima vez en la semana a Lisette, que se suponía estaba en la ciudad pero de ella no aparecía ni el borde de la nariz. Todo aburrido y normal.

Esa mañana, había llegado una carta de parte de Amalberga, como siempre, diciéndole a su "Lu-san" que regresara a casarse con ese niño… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Julius, Eso, total, ahí estaba y no hacia nada. Aburrido. Igual que ese día.

Total, que Lui-sama debía regresar a menos que se consiguiera una esposa rápido. Dorothea se miró con nostalgia en un espejo sobre la cama. ¿Por qué no podía atraer su atención de forma menos superficial? Se preguntó si algún día ella tendría la oportunidad de estar en el trono como reina.

Tal vez no.

Bah. Se encogió de hombros. Con tal de seguir junto a ese "hermoso y cruel verdugo", no estaba mal.

Pero el punto no era ese. De hecho, solo pensó eso por ocio. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba ABURRIDA. Aburrida y llena de ocio, que es lo peor.

Para una bruja medio desquiciada como Dorothea, los días aburridos son una tortura. Ni una aventura que vivir, ni un enredo familiar que resolver o mejor aun: Que **enredar** más… nada. Ni siquiera podía echarle alguna sustancia rara al vaso de Will para que hiciera estupideces. Nada.

Ni siquiera reemplazar las balas de Lisette por serpientes, ni nada.

Ya ni siquiera hacer que el traje de Lui-sama se volviera aun más fosforescente.

Aburrido. Aburridísimo.

Ya ni podía gastarle bromas a Julius, ni al cochero… ni siquiera podía mimar un poco a sus serpientes. Estaban profundamente dormidas.

-Mmmpfh…-

Bueno, debía hacer algo para no enloquecer de aburrimiento.

Observó de un ojo un gran libro sobre la repisa frente a la cama.

Bueno, pues.

Se levantó de la cama haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Tomo el gigantesco libro de "Hechizos y Pociones interesantes para brujas experimentadas", lo puso sobre la cama, se recostó sobre esta, hizo aparecer a su lado una pera podrida que comenzó a mordisquear como si fuera algo delicioso, y comenzó a buscar algo interesante que hacer.

A ver…

Letra A:

Amor… naaah…. Muy clásico. Que flojera. De cualquier forma, se necesitaba una pluma de paloma, y Dorothea se moría de flojera por salir a buscar una mugrosa paloma.

Letra B:

Babosas… no, muy complicado y sin chiste…

Letra C:

Casamientos… no tenía anillos de oro a la mano…

Finalmente, se hartó de ir en orden alfabético y adelantó un buen de páginas hasta la letra E, donde se detuvo al ver una palabra que le llamó la atención.

Vio un hechizo interesante.

Bingo, y re bingo. Setenta y cinco veces bingo.

Leyó, releyó y re releyó la formula de tan divertido hechizo, increíblemente perfecto para ese momento, sin poder creerlo.

Sonrió maniacamente, mientras saltaba de la cama y corría a buscar las cosas necesarias en la formula. De cualquier forma, no eran muchas, que era lo genial. La mayor parte del hechizo era de poderes y hechizos sin necesidad de más materiales.

Era complicado, pero estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Total, ella era una bruja Muuuuuy experimentada.

Sip, esa tarde iba a ser increíblemente interesante.

De hecho, no solo esa tarde, si no…

-Esto me asegura diversión por 9 meses.- dijo la bruja, satisfecha de haber encontrado dicho hechizo.

Ay de las victimas…

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Supongo que ya saben de que va el hechizo. No se preocupen, no voy a poner cosas "contra natura" XD**


	2. El Plan Se Pone En Marcha

**Ludwig Revolution (Kakumei) le pertenece a Kaori Yuki**

**Mi segundo fic de Ludwig Revolution: **

**Moraleja: NUNCA dejen sola y aburrida a una bruja**

**Y cuando digo NUNCA es… NUNCA**

**Una Bruja loca inicia su plan:**

**(Capitulo 2)**

Dorothea corrió por los pasillos con una sonrisa ENORME en los labios y una poción rara en un vaso que tenía entre sus manos. De éste surgía un humo grisáceo y espeso.

Los sirvientes que la veían pasar no atinaban más que pensar "Uy, que friki". Porque, como habrán deducido, el trío fantástico (Ludwig, Wilhelm y Dorothea… el cochero a nadie le importa), estaba de gorrón (es decir alojándose impunemente) en el castillo del (pobre) rey Johan XVII (diecisiete, pues).

Sucede que este (pobre) tipo un día recibió una _amable_ carta de su primo Ludwig, que decía: "Llego por la tarde con mi sirviente y una bruja. Prepara unas habitaciones, me quedaré por un tiempo indefinido".

Y aunque al (pobre) Johan no le agradaba especialmente su primo (durante mucho había intentado robarse a su actual esposa… y el (pobre) Johan no estaba muy seguro de no tener (obvios, pobre) cuernos sobre la cabeza), pero no podía rechazarlo, pues se vería muy mal en la alta sociedad.

De cualquier forma, la reina Sonnenschein (Wo, gracias guía de nombres europeos) estaba embarazada de ya casi 7 meses, y el (pobre, poooobre) Johan estaba _casi_ convencido de que su primo no sería capaz de tratar algo pervertido con una dama que esperaba un bebé. Pooooobre rey tan ingenuo.

Se nota que no conocía casi nada de su "querido" familiar.

Peeeeero….

Al ver al príncipe Ludwig tratar con ciertas otras damas de la corte apenas llegó, Johan comenzó a preocuparse de sobremanera, y trataba de convencer a su mujer de irse por unos días, tratando de convencerla de lo bien que le haría el aire de fuera del castillo al bebé y blablabla…

Aunque eso no sirviera, porque Ludwig se iba a quedar por "un tiempo indefinido". Claro, el pretexto era que dicho castillo era frecuentado por multitud de personas nobles, entre ellas muchas señoritas solteras de buena categoría, y Ludwig alegaba que seguía en busca de una hermosa lady con la cual contraer nupcias lo antes posible. ¿Se lo creen?

Y al (pobre) rey cada vez le parecía más raro que, si su primo decía tener tanta prisa, no pusiera verdadero entusiasmo en buscar una esposa.

Dorothea sabía muy bien (y Wilhelm lo sabía el doble) que el "respetable y respetuoso" príncipe en realidad sólo tenía el afán de molestar a quien se deje, pues se encontraba aburrido.

En este fic, definitivamente lo que impulsa las locuras es el aburrimiento. Pero da igual. Hablando de aburrimiento, regresemos a la bruja que iba a toda velocidad por los pasillos con la poción rara en una mano, y una sonrisa psicótica en la boca.

Se detuvo al llegar a la cocina, antes de entrar se asomó por la puerta para verificar que no hubiera nadie dentro, y al ver que la cocina estaba desierta entró con una sonrisa cada vez más amplia.

Buscó dentro de las repisas, tirando varias cosas en el proceso.

Chocolate, Chocolate…

Y entonces, con un – ¡SI!- de triunfo, extrajo de la repisa el bote de chocolate en polvo, marca chocomilk de Pancho Pantera (¿?). Luego, fue hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió y sacó la leche, que localizó casi enseguida. (Pancho Pantera me cae mal).

Volvió a buscar en las repisas, y extrajo un enorme vaso, en el que echó leche, chocolate… y todo el contenido del vaso de poción humeante. Bien, ahora solo le faltaban un par de detalles que prometían muuuucha diversión. _¡Genial!_

La poción, según el libro, no podía distinguirse en chocolate con leche. Bien, ahora tenía la poción lista para el próximo paso. Ahora caminaba hacia el salón de entrada, con la sonrisa muuuuuuy confiada. Observo atentamente su reloj de mano, y comenzó a contar los segundos.

Exactamente a los 5.5 segundos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella entró cabizbajo el primer objetivo: Wilhelm.

-¡Hooooola!- Saludó muy efusivamente Dorothea, ocultando "disimuladamente" el vaso tras de sí. -¿Por qué tan decaído?-

-No la encontré, y además Lady Von Haussen no aceptó volver a tener una cita con Lui-sama.- gimió Wilhelm.

-Aaaaah…-

Sucede que esa Lady era una refinada dama de proporciones razonables en ciertas partes del cuerpo (razonables para Ludwig), que había cedido a tener una cita privada con el príncipe, y por lo visto hubo **ALGO** en él que hizo que saliera huyendo, furiosa, mientras Ludwig sonreía irónicamente, diciendo algo como "Bueno, ¿Qué esperabas, con unos pechos así?". Preferimos no saber en que consistió el problema.

Y como era la doceava chica con la que sucedía algo así en la semana, el pobre y noble sirviente **(sin sarcasmo)** había tratado de remediar las cosas con Lady Haussen pero… el resultado fue negativo. Y lo sacaron a patadas, le lanzaron treinta almohadones y la refinada dama quería empalarlo sobre una colina (auch).

Y encima, Lisette seguía escondiéndose en la profundidad de la oscuridad y la noche en la ciudad, o quien sabe donde. Tal vez estaba apostando en las Vegas o donde sea, el caso es que no aparecía.

-¿Tú no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de donde esta Lisette?- le pregunto el desanimado tipo a Dorothea.

-Noooo…- En realidad, la bruja sabia perfectamente que en esos mismos instantes, Lisette estaba dando vueltas en la habitación donde vivía, escarbándose el cerebro para encontrar una forma de pagar sus deudas sin tener que trabajar (pues hacia un largo rato que nadie la contrataba, como si en todo el reino nadie tuviera ganas de matar a alguien) o peor, regresar a algún sitio de… dudosa reputación (totalmente descartada).

En esa situación, el pasatiempo de la bruja prometía muy interesantes sucesos.

-No, enserio no tengo idea, pero…- continuó la bruja, sacando el vaso de chocolate con la imperceptible poción. – ¿Quieres probarlo?- preguntó al sirviente, tendiéndole el vaso.

Wilhelm lo miró extrañado –¿Qué es?-

-Es Chocolate con leche, el primero que preparo, por favor dime que tal esta ¿si?- sonando sospechosistamente sospechosista.

-Eh…-

-¿Harías eso por mí?- preguntó Dorothea con una carita como de gatito desamparado.

Sabía perfectamente (como todos en este manga, por cierto) que el pobre Will nunca se resistía a ayudar a los demás en cualquier situación, por mas ridícula, tonta, sin sentido o difícil que fuera.

Daba la casualidad de que la mayoría de las situaciones que le tocaban eran ridículas, tontas, sin sentido y difíciles.

-…bueno.- Asintió Will con desconfianza, tomando entre sus manos el vaso. Mientras tomaba un par de sorbos, la bruja se aproximó a él con cautela y una tijeras (que sacó de quien sabe donde), y en un segundo tuvo un mechón de su cabello en las manos.

-¡¿Dorothea?! ¡¿Qué ra….?!-

-¡Graaaaacias Will! ¡Eres un amor y te vas a ir al cielo!- agradeció en respuesta la bruja, quitándole el vaso de las manos y retirándose a toda velocidad, dejando al sirviente con cara de "¿?". Pero sigamos a Dorothea y su "maléfico" plan, caminando, casi bailando rumbo a su cuarto.

-¡!- exclamó, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tras de sí. Extrajo del mechón un solo cabello, y guardó el resto en una cajita sobre su buró. Luego, tomó el pelo y con un movimiento místico de sus manos lo hizo polvo y lo echó en el vaso (que estaba lleno a la mitad) (¿No son místicas las brujas frikis?).

Luego, corrió con el vaso en mano hacia la salida del castillo precipitándose al exterior.

Corrió por las calles, con las tijeras en el bolsillo, la poción-chocolate en el vaso que sostenía en la mano izquierda, y sosteniéndose el vestido con la otra mano. Todos los que la veían pasar se quedaban con cara de "¿? Oh, por dios, debo bajarle a las drogas".

-¿Viste?-

-Sí, que extraño.-

-Es de los visitantes, ¿no?-

-Creo que si.-

-¿Oye tú crees que el hijo que esta esperando la reina sea del príncipe Ludwig, como dicen los rumores?-

-No sé, no creo…-

Mientras tanto, Lisette negociaba airadamente con la propietaria de la posada, que ya se había hartado de que la rubia le debiera más de un año de renta y 500000$ en gastos extra, y deseaba sacarla a patadas (literalmente) a menos que pagara.

-¡Pero sólo es un mugre año!- protestaba Lisette, como justificación.

-¡¡¡UN AÑO Y 500000$!!!-

-Vaaaamos… ni que fuera gran cosa-

-¡No gano eso todos los años! ¡Dame mi dinero!-

-¡Ni siquiera tengo con que pagarte, vieja bruja!-

-¡Hoooooooola!- y entre las dos, como producto de invocación diabólica, bruscamente se apareció Dorothea. Ignorando las caras de "¿?" que ponían las dos, Dorothea tomó del brazo a LIsette –¡Hola Liz!-

-Lisette –aclaró ésta, malhumorada. Esa bruja estúpida y loca nunca le había agradado.

-Si, Lisette, como quieras. ¡Te invito un whisky!-

-Odio el Whisky.-

-Ahm… licor, vodka, jugo, cerveza, agua, limonada ¡Lo que sea!-

-¿?-

-¡Vamos!- Y Dorothea comenzó a arrastrarla a la taberna más cercana. Pero antes de llegar a ningún lado, la propietaria las detuvo. -¿A dónde creen que van?-

Dorothea bufó con fastidio, y sacó de su bolsillo una enorme bolsa llena de monedas de oro (que sabrá dios como le cupo en el bolsillo), que le aventó a la propietaria, mientras Lisette veía el dinero con estrellas en los ojos.

-¡Hey!-protestó Lisette, quitando los ojitos de estrellas – ¿Y para mí? ¡Yo también quiero dinero!-

-Gracias.- agradeció la propietaria, antes de volverse hacia Lisette –Y tú, la rubia. Te quedas 3 días más…-

-Siete.- dijo Dorothea, lanzándole dos monedas más.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero!- reclamó Lisette, siendo ignorada por Dorothea, que la volvió a arrastrar hacia la taberna mas cercana otra vez. Al llegar, se sentaron en el bar, Dorothea pidió un jugo de rata (¿?) y para Lisette un tequila (…Ándale). Y comenzó la conversación.

-Dorothea, no sé qué rayos esta tramando tu afectado cerebro, pero…-

-"Afectado cerebro", mira quien habla.- comentó la bruja con sarcasmo. –La chica que mató a sus padres por culpa de un peluche…-

-¡¿ESTÁS BUSCANDO PROBLEMAS?!- Lisette luego luego a la defensiva.

-¿Yo? -y recordó su importante misión. – ¿Yo? ¿Buscar problemas? ¡Nah!-

-¿Entonces que cara&%% Quieres?- preguntó Lisette de muy mala gana.

-Oh, ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza? ¿Qué no éramos bien cuatachas?-

-No-

-Ah…-

-¿Y Qué rayos tienes en ese vaso?- preguntó Lisette, señalando con un dedo el vaso raro que Dorothea aun llevaba en las manos.

Dorothea recordó con ese gesto súbitamente dicho objeto. Y su misión inicial. De pronto le puso una cara angelical a la rubia y le tendió el vaso. –Chocolate. ¿Quieres?-

Lisette miró el vaso con desconfianza. –¿Qué Chin%&%&%& le echaste?-

Dorothea se puso nerviosa, pero trató de disimularlo. Sin éxito.

-¿Yo? ¿Echarle algo? ¿Cómo crees?- hizo una pausa extraña y le tendió el vaso –¿Quieres?-

-No, ni aunque me paguen bebería de esa cosa.- respondió Lisette, dándole un trago a su tequila.

-¿Porfis? ¿Un poquito?-

-No-

-¡Por favor!-

-No- Y luego de volver a beber de su tequila, vio que ya no quedaba. Pidió otro.

-¡Onegai!-

-Que no y no me hagas llenarte la cabeza de plomo, bruja loca.- Respondió con un tono de voz muy amenazante, tomando su tequila, y amenazándola sacando de sabrá dios donde (y preferimos no saberlo) una pistola.

Dorothea se quedó en silencio mientras Lisette iba terminándose la bebida, para luego pedir otro tequila, y otro, y otro, y otro…

Gracias a que la asesina no aguantaba muy bien el alcohol y tenia el estomago vacío, no fueron necesarios muchos vasos para que la bruja lograra convencerla de tomar lo que quedaba de "chocolate", y mas otros dos o tres la asesina profesional se quedo profundamente dormida, cosa que Dorothea aprovecho para cortarle un mechón de pelo, dejar dinero para pagar la cuenta y largarse, feliz de la vida, dando saltitos con el mechón en una mano y el vaso vacío en la otra.

"¡Mwajaja, pagará por haberme dicho Bruja Loca!"

Iba cantando y riendo felizmente, mientras los que la veían pasar seguían viéndola con cara de "Ay, que extraño". Algunos borrachos de la calle le echaron un vistazo a sus vasos y botellas de cerveza para comprobar que no tenían nada raro.

Al llegar al castillo, en la entrada Wilhelm ya la esperaba con cara abochornada.- Dorothea… un… mensaje de Lui-sama- dijo, entregándole una hoja de papel. Dorothea la tomó rápidamente, ansiosa.

-¿Lo leíste, verdad?- preguntó, con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, yo no sería capaz de traicionar la confianza que Lui-sama ha puest….-

-Si, eso, ya me lo sé ¿Entonces por qué tan sonrojado?-

-Por… que… Lui-sama me la leyó en voz alta cuando le pregunté que decía por curiosidad.-

-Ah… vamos, ¡Sólo son hermosos y adorables mensajes sádicos de una refinada obscenidad que me pone en eeeeeeeeeeextasis!- dijo maniáticamente la bruja dando vueltas.

El sirviente ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de reacciones, por desgracia. Entonces notó lo que traía la bruja en una de sus manos.

-¿Es ese un… mechón de pelo?-

-¿Ah? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Adiós Will!- dijo Dorothea, retirándose velozmente a sus habitaciones, esta vez con el mechón y el mensaje en la misma mano.

Wilhelm se preguntó a si mismo si no iba a necesitar un análisis psiquiátrico. Entonces, otro sirviente se le acercó y le dio una brusca bofetada.

El pobre Will se cayó al piso por lo brusco y repentino de la acción, y comenzó a reclamar. Claro, muy poco agresivamente.

-¿Que pasa?-

-Lo manda el príncipe Ludwig, y manda decir que si tienes cosas mas importantes que prepararle un café vete al diablo, y que tendrá que castigarte seriamente por dejarlo levantarse sin un café, que acaba de recordar que no tomó café luego de despertar.-

Wilhelm no respondió, y se encaminó cabizbajo hacia el interior del castillo.

**Fin Del Capitulo**

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: Como ven, lo friki de este fic y de este manga es mucho. Creo que deberían hacerles un análisis psicológico a todos. Excepto al cochero, él parece ser el único normal. ¿Cuál es la idea de Dorothea? Si Shadi y Diana leen esto tardaran solo cinco minutos en deducirlo… jiji…**


	3. Manifestaciones Del Hechizo

**Ludwig Revolution (Kakumei) le pertenece a Kaori Yuki**

**Mi segundo fic de Ludwig Revolution: **

**Moraleja: NUNCA dejen sola y aburrida a una bruja**

**Y cuando digo NUNCA es… NUNCA**

**¿El Hechizo se rebela?:**

**(Ah, una sorpresa: ESTO ES UN PYM)**

**(Capitulo 3)**

Y de ahí en mas, Dorothea no volvió a hacer nada anormal. Bueno, o eso creían todos. Porque… los pobres sirvientes encargados de la limpieza que se toparon con que a las 12 y media de la noche de la habitación de la bruja surgían extraños canticos diabólicos que te causarían pesadillas con brujas masoquistas por tres noches seguidas…. Seguramente tuvieron secuelas y sus psicólogos enloquecieron.

Sí, esa noche muy pocos de ellos pudieron dormir y obviamente ninguno entró al cuarto de Dorothea. Pero sus dichosos rollos satánicos o algo así, por desgracia, duraron por un laaaargo rato, tanto que a las cinco de la mañana aún no cesaba de oírse su voz maniática dando vueltas por los pasillos.

Nadie tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, la pobre servidumbre estaba asustada, los nobles que pasaban frente a esa puerta creían haber tomado demasiado esa noche… total, nadie sabia que pasaba. Cuando, por fin a las seis de la mañana todo cesó.

El habitual y delicioso silencio se adueñó del castillo otra vez. Mientras, en su habitación, Dorothea se dejó caer en su cama, cansada de tanto recitar cosas sin sentido, se estiró perezosamente y cerró los ojos para ceder al sueño luego de su magnífico trabajo.

No, seriamente sería la envidia de cualquier otra bruja en el universo sólo por haber hecho ese hechizo.

Estaba hecho, ahora solo debía esperar un par de semanas o un poco más para que comenzara la diversión. Ya no debía hacer nada más.

Unos minutos después, cuando ya comenzaba a dormirse plácidamente sobre su almohada, en eso que interfirió el buen sirviente (si, otra vez) a decirle que Ludwig quien sabe qué y blabla… blah.

Pero los eventos siguientes no nos interesan mucho. Así que viajemos por el tiempo.

¿O a ustedes les interesa saber que Wilhelm se intoxicó gracias a una sopa extraña que Ludwig le dio a probar, que Lisette seguía igual de floja en su habitación, que Dorothea les dejó un trauma a todos cuando se arrastró por el piso suplicándole a Lui que le diera con el látigo, o que Ludwig mandó a Will a la vergüenza de su vida cuando lo envió a comprar revistas pornográficas?

¿O entonces les interesa saber que el cochero quiso hacer huelga pero nadie lo peló?

No ¿Verdad?

De todos modos ya lo dije, así que…

Agárrense a sus asientos… 3… 2… 1… Fsssssssssssssssssh…

¡Ya está!

**Un Par De Semanas Después… **

Ustedes creerán: Oh, Lisette no hizo nada al igual que todos. ¡Pues no! Porque pese a lo que parece, la asesina profesional nominada del año había hecho mucho en tan poco tiempo.

Porque, respecto al trabajo no tenia remedio (por algo no trabajaba), era demasiado holgazana. Pero… peeeero… cuando se trataba de urdir un maléfico plan digno de cualquier villano genial **(risas diabólicas)**, la chica se ponía las pilas, si necesitaba dinero se ponía a trabajar de milagro o simplemente robaba con más talento (sentía mayor inclinación por la segunda opción, claro).

Y así, ahora tenía en su brazo, apuntando a la entrada del castillo, el súper turbo 1500XXZ-97 (Súper Turbo Mil Quinientos Doble Equis Zeta Noventaysiete, alias Arma P para los expertos), un arma tan letal y tan bien diseñada que si la chica atinaba esta vez, por fin, poooooorrrr finnnn Ludwig estaría muerto bien muertito, enterrado bajo tierra.

¿Y Wilhelm?

"Will qué, ni que me importara lo que suceda con su estúpido empleo" y en eso recordó cierto episodio acontecido en una ocasión en la que estuvo a punto de POR FIN atinarle a esa cabeza de %%% de Ludwig… pero nooooooo…

Porque _CIERTO_ baboso de pelo negro (¿O café? Si alguien sabe la respuesta favor de avisarme) apareció deteniéndola y desviando el tiro que había terminado en una pu%% pelota dorada.

Lisette se quedó en silencio unos momentos, reflexionando dicha anécdota. Como que Wilhelm, sin saberlo, tenía vocación de arruinarle la vida. Porque si en esa ocasión hubiese matado a Ludwig, bien chido, Lisette hubiera sido premiada por Julius y _tan tan_ fin del asunto. Pero gracias al molesto sirviente, Julius, diciendo que era una "incompetente" le mandó a esos dos "adorables" "angelitos", que la encerraron en una maleta, la torturaron y la querían quemar viva.

Amigo de la infancia, muchas gracias…

Con esto en mente, volteo a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba… no, no había nadie. Ni rastro de que Wilhelm fuera a aparecer a molestar. Perfecto, ahora solo debía esperar a que su presa saliera y…

Aaah… Lisette sonrió de solo pensarlo. Aaah… como llorarían todos, la bruja friki, el sirviente sin cerebro, el niño afeminadillo del castillo… siii… Sobretodo la bruja friki. Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Estaba en el inicio del bosque, elevado unos metros sobre el castillo. Entre dos arboles, oculta por la hierba y la sombra, era imposible que alguien la viera. Así que se recostó cuan larga era, concentrada en hacer eso bien y por fin terminar con todo y poder largarse a robar dinero y vivir leeejos, apostando en las Vegas y viviendo una vida de avaricia, rodeada por dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero, dinero… y dinero.

Entonces, notó movimiento en la entrada. Se sintió completamente feliz justo cuando Ludwig y Wilhelm salieron del castillo, montados en caballos. Y lo mejor: Por alguna razón, el príncipe se detuvo a decirle algo a su sirviente (de hecho, lo estaba regañando por alguna estupidez, pero Lisette estaba demasiado lejos como para haber escuchado algo).

Ok, hubiera esperado que Ludwig estuviera solo. Porque la explosión que seguiría gracias al hermoso artefacto iba a estar tremenda y mataría a los caballos, las plantas, destruiría la entrada del castillo y obviamente también a Will.

Lisette lo pensó, lo volvió a pensar y finalmente se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, Will, preferiste hacerle caso al pervertido ese, mal por ti, ni modo". Y apunto justo a la cabeza del futuro monarca.

Y justo cuando iba por fin a jalar el gatillo, cumplir con la misión eterna de su existencia y acabar a sangre fría con el amor de su vid… er! Quería decir, con el único amigo de su vida… (Que había hecho sin querer que la persiguieran unos niños maléficos dispuestos a quemarla, torturarla, golpearla y sobretodo encerrarla en una maleta) justo en ese instante…

Unas nauseas tremendas (pero de esas que hacen que se te retuerza la garganta y el estomago) la hicieron detenerse, levantarse y salir corriendo al arbusto mas cercano para vomitar.

Se sintió desconcertada. De pronto, toda ella se sentía mareada, pesada…

Cuando terminó, espero un par de segundos a que el universo terminara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Fue corriendo a donde estaba hacía unos minutos, vio el arma aun ahí… pero no su objetivo. Y comenzaron las maldiciones, quejas y groserías.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué a mí!? ¿¿Por qué esas %%%% nauseas justo ahora?? ¡A mí nunca me dan nauseas, carajo! ¡¡Ya lo iba a matar pu%% ma%%%!! ¡¡¡No se vale!!!- sentía una frustración tal que comenzaba a sentir ganas de llorar (preguntándose por qué, si hacía AÑOS que no lloraba). Así que sus quejas, maldiciones y groserías se iban mezclando con lloriqueos desesperados.

Pero ese era un doble desastre. No solo todo se había echado a perder pero, en algún momento, cuando detuvo su llanto, y se preguntó por qué estaba llorando, en eso, que sintió que a su alrededor todo comenzaba a moverse, mareando su pobre cabeza, y en algún momento, sin querer pisó el arma, resbaló y cayó cuesta abajo.

Cuando llegó al piso, le cayó sobre la cabeza el bólido ese. Y mejor todavía y como si la cosa no pudiera empeorar. Sí, adivinaron.

Ludwig y Wilhelm regresaban, el príncipe reclamándole al sirviente que quien sabe que de quien sabe que cosa que había olvidado en el castillo y quien sabe que cosas de su madre y…

En eso, los dos jinetes se detienen y observan extrañados a la pobre chica tirada en el piso y sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Lisette!-exclama el sirviente creando la inmediata furia de la rubia tirada en el piso, que lo primero que hace al verlos ahí es tomar el arma y apuntarles. Gesto, en mi opinión, totalmente estúpido, pues si esa cosa es tan poderosa disparar tan cerca de si mismo es una especie de suicidio no voluntario.

Pero justo cuando la asesina iba a disparar de una vez… los mareos raros otra vez, y la vemos desplomarse dejando abandonada el arma, ante el desconcierto de ambos tipos de enfrente.

Un rato más tarde, nos enfocamos en Dorothea. Había estado espiando discretamente a Lisette las ultimas semanas, y para su desconcierto aun no había manifestado síntoma alguno del hechizo.

Durante un tiempo la bruja se estuvo preguntando si no le había salido el tiro por la culata y a la mera hora había hecho alguna locura que hacen en algunos otros fics. ¿Que tal si esas nauseas de Will el otro día no eran solo porque Ludwig lo hubiera obligado a comerse toda una sopa de higiene sospechosa?

En ese caso todo ya no tendría caso ni seria tan divertido. Bueno… si, de hecho, si iba a ser divertido si lo que tenia planeado para Lisette le sucedía a Wilhelm. Lo malo es que Lisette desaparecería en la oscuridad de la noche y volvería a matar a Lui-sama, y todo seria otra vez lo mismo y… aburriría.

Pero sólo eran hipótesis falsas. Porque a la bruja NO le había salido el tiro por la culata (y que bueno, porque si esto llegara a manos de Shadi creo que la dejaría con un trauma si sucediera lo hipotético. Total… esto es una locura pero no llega a tanto).

Y fue sacada de sus hipotéticas reflexiones porque tocaron a la puerta. –¿Ah? Pasen…-

Era Wilhelm. Y para sorpresa general y emoción de Lallen, traía en brazos a la maltrecha Lisette, desmayada y sin conciencia del mundo exterior.

No, no crean que Will andaba haciéndola de superhéroe superfuerte, porque sí se veía cansado de cargar a la asesina profesional. De hecho, para ser una imagen que podría hacer feliz a Lallen, más bien se veía muy surrealista.

Y cualquiera estaría cansado luego de subir un montón de pisos hasta el cuarto de la bruja cargando a Lisette, gracias a que nadie mas de la servidumbre estaba presente, y OBVIAMENTE Lui-sama no iba a cargar con la asesina profesional que quería acabar con el.

Y el milagro es que la rubia ni se había movido en todo el trayecto.

Pero da igual, el punto es que ahí estaban. Dorothea observo la escena con curiosidad, porque como ya dije, la escena era digna de una película surrealista.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó la bruja con curiosidad.

-Se desmayo repentinamente mientras trataba de matarnos.-

-¿Desmayo? Hmmm…- Dorothea sonrió. No, no le había salido el tiro por la culata. Yupi. Comenzó a decirle con voz apurada ordenes al pobre sirviente que no comprendía por que la prisa.

-¡Vamos, Will, ponla sobre la cama, hay que arroparla bien!-

-¿Eh? Pero…-

Dorothea ya lo tenía agarrado del brazo, sin dejarle terminar la frase, y lo jalaba hacia el fastuoso lecho. -¡Nada de peros, necesita dormir en un sitio cómodo, vamos a mi cama!.-

Aun con signos de interrogación flotando sobre la cabeza, Wilhelm hizo caso porque de cualquier forma, no podía seguir con Lisette cargada en brazos, parado y hablando con una loca.

En menos de unos minutos, y gracias al trabajo sirviente-bruja, Lisette estuvo arropada e instalada en la cama de la bruja friki (como ustedes se imaginaran, la cama tenia un insano color verde podrido, el interior de las sabanas era negro y los bordes eran morados. Pero algo bueno es que era una cama cómoda, ¿no?).

Y mientras Lisette se acurrucaba flotando en medio de la consciencia y la Inconsciencia y los pays de manzana dorados (¿?), comenzó entre los otros dos una especie de interrogatorio extraño. Porque ningún interrogatorio en el que incluyan a Dorothea puede ser normal, créanme.

-No lo entiendo, Dorothea, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Sucede que si va a descansar necesita hacerlo en un lugar adecuado.-

Ante esa respuesta Wilhelm puso cara de "¿?", Dorothea solo sonrió psicopáticamente, como ocultando algo. –Pronto lo entenderás, tengo mis razones-

-¿Razones? … lo dijiste como si fuera muy urgente, y a ti nunca te ha importado un comino Lisette-

(De hecho, a casi nadie)

-Eh… tal vez cambie repentinamente, jeje…-

El sirviente la miró no muy convencido, y de forma insistente, esperando una explicación convincente.

-Bueh…- Dorothea suspiró, fingiendo drama. No se podía resistir a contar un chisme tan bueno, y además ya no quería esperar más para ver su cara. –Te lo quería decir mas tarde pero… ya que insistes…- y puso una sonrisa friki.- ¡Lisette esta embarazada!-

Wilhelm abrió los ojos como platos, volteó hacia donde reposaba Lisette, volvió a ver a Dorothea, otra vez a Lisette, y otra vez a la bruja. – ¿Qué? ¿Lisette? ¡No digas tonterías!-

-¡Si no son tonterías! ¡Yo misma me encargué de hacer el hechizo!-

"¡¿HECHIZO?!"El sirviente tuvo más de cien signos de interrogación y exclamación sobre la cabeza, y luego de razonarlo cinco segundos, tomó consciencia de todo lo que significaba eso.

El siempre tenía en cuenta los poderes de las brujas o de quienes decían tener poderes mágicos. Pero en caso de Dorothea, lo decía y los tenía.

Así que por eso, fue cuando Wilhelm cedió a la histeria. Tomó a Dorothea por los hombros, comenzar a zarandearla y exclamar:

-¡¿HECHIZO?! ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE??-

-¡Uno bien facilito! Pagina 189 del Libro de…-

-Pero… pero ¿Por qué?-

-Bah, estaba muy aburriiida…-

-¿Aburrida? ¿¿Y por eso… por eso…??-

-Uh… si ahorita estas así imagínate cómo te pondrás cuando sepas que tú eres el padre…-

Bum. Wilhelm al piso, echen paja por favor. El pobre fue victima de un repentino aturdimiento por culpa del trauma y el desconcierto, y cayó desmayado.

Dotothea lo miró con una cara neutral, en el piso. Luego de un rato, el pobre retomó la consciencia y la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –Pero… pero… en serio???-

-¡En serio, will… por cierto… Felicidades jajaja!-

-Pero si yo y Lisette nunca…-

-¡No, y eso es lo mas genial! ¡Ese hechizo es lo mejor que he hecho en mi hermosa vida!-

Wilhelm la observó reírse aterrado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. –¡Do… Dorothea, esto esta mal!-

-¡Claro que no!- respondió la bruja, con cierto orgullo en su voz.- De hecho, es muy bueno: En dicho estado Lisette no puede asesinar ni a una mosca, yo me divierto, Lui-sama esta a salvo y tu tienes una oportunidad para ligártela, ¿No es genial?-

-Pero si… yo nunca he querido… es decir… es mi amiga y … ya… y… y tu no tienes porque decidir ese tipo de…-

-Ok, como quieras… igual tu "amiga" va a tener un hijo tuyo, ya no hay forma de evitarlo-

Wilhelm suspiró, sabiendo que si lo que Dorothea decía era verdad, lo que acababa de decir también era una completa verdad. Gran desastre, Eso es lo que había, un completo desastre.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, para limpiarse unas gotitas de sudor, y se dejó caer en una silla cercana. Vale decir que la habitación de Dorothea era un completo desastre: Le habían dado una habitación lujosa normal, pero luego de una semana ya ni los de la limpieza querían entrar por miedo a que una culebra, rata, cacomixtle o pejelagarto mutante saliera de entre tanto desorden y se los comiera vivos.

Así que había una silla medio arrinconada por ahí, entre las manzanas podridas, las dos serpientes que no habían despertado de un sospechoso letargo, y el animal extraño ese que se arrastraba sobre las páginas de un libro abierto tirado en el piso.

Entonces, alguien más tocó a la puerta. Dorothea fue de inmediato hacia ella, dando saltitos tranquilos.

Fácil de adivinar. El futuro soberano de quien sabe donde, porque en el manga nunca nos dan el nombre del reino. Ludwig estaba malhumorado, más bien con ganas de molestar. A Dorothea se le pusieron más brillosos los ojos.

-Wilhelm, Se puede saber por que tardas tanto en venir a servirme algo de c….- y ahí lo interrumpe la bruja, echándosele encima y gritando. –¡¡¡Oh priiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiincipe!!!-

Ludwig pone una mueca de desagrado, la golpea para que se aleje, Dorothea se pone feliz, se para a su lado y comienza. – ¡Lui-sama! ¡Oh Lui-sama! ¡Oh, había olvidado lo duuuulce que era el sublime tacto de su mano golpeándome!-

-Se, se, como sea. ¡Wilhelm! ¿Por qué no estás trabajando? Ya trajimos a la loca esa, ya está bien con eso, ¿No?-

Will sólo alcanzó a musitar un –Lo… lo siento, Lui-sama…-

Dorothea de inmediato comenzó a querer contar el chisme, mientras Ludwig observaba extrañado a su sirviente. Wilhelm nunca le había no-contestado así.

-Oh… no le haga mucho caso, mi Lui-sama, aun no se repone del shock.-

-¿Cual Shock?-

-Adivine quien tendrá un bebé, oh Lui-sama…- dijo como respuesta Dorothea, con tono cantadito, insinuando algo.

-Fácil, la dueña de este castillo.- respondió secamente el príncipe, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eh… bueno ¡Además de ella!-

-Yo qué sé.-

-Lisette, ¡Mi señor! ¡Lisette!-

Ludwig la observó sin mucho interés. –Ya sabía yo que iba a terminar pasando esto. Wilhelm deberías tener mas cuidado.-

-Pero… pero si yo no…- musitó, medio asustado, y comenzó a reaccionar.

Y mientras sigue la discusión y le cuentan a Ludwig toda la situación y Dorothea insiste en que hay que tener cuidado con Lisette por el asunto del bebé y blahblahblah… y Wilhelm por fin recuperando la consciencia.

La asesina profesional estaba medio dormida, acurrucándose entre las cobijas. Su mente trataba de recordar que había pasado y como había llegado ahí, pero no recordaba nada. Excepto por los pays de manzana dorados.

Entreabrió los ojos y gruñó para sus adentros al ver a esos tres discutiendo. No quería estar ahí. Comenzó a poner atención en la discusión. Hablaban de una embarazada.

"Mphf… esa bola de frikis cada vez esta peor" pensó para si misma. Tenia ganas de huir pero no quería salir de esa cama. No entendía por que, pero tenía sueño. Entonces, de entre la conversación alcanzo a escuchar dos palabras que la hicieron sobresaltarse.

"Lisette… embarazada" Al oír esto en una misma frase, abrió los ojos como platos.

Mientras, la conversación seguía con toques cada vez más filosóficos e interesantes.

-¿Entonces tener un bebé sin sexo? Eso le quita cualquier encanto que pudiera tener el hecho de tener hijos.- opinó Ludwig, con fastidio.

-¡Oh, Lui-sama no diga eso!- protestó Will. –Tener hijos es un asunto muy importante en la vida, y además…-

-Se, seh, ya me sé el discurso…-

-Pero Will tiene cierta razón…- comenzó Dorothea. –Además, que bien que piense eso, porque a estas alturas… con ese bebe siendo suyo…-

-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAN HABLANDO?!-

El príncipe, la bruja y el sirviente voltearon hacia Lisette, incorporada entre las sabanas, que los miraba con una cara de sorpresa imposible de describir con exactitud.

La reacción de Wilhelm fue inesperada. Corrió hacia la rubia, la recostó en la cama medio histérico y ahí comienza el asunto.

-¡Tranquilízate! ¡Debes descansar!-

Lisette se sintió increíblemente humillada solo por ese gesto. Así que aparto a Wilhelm con una mano y volvió a incorporarse -¡Tu suéltame! ¡Exijo que me digan que rayos les pasa!-

-Lisette… es que…- comenzó a balbucear el sirviente, sin saber muy bien como decirle.

-¿Es que qué? ¿¿Qué rayos pasa aquí??-

-¡Estas embarazada! ¡Embarazada! ¡Embarazadita! ¡Bien embarazada!- comenzó a canturrear Dorothea alegremente, acercándose a la cama y bailoteando como una vil loca (Bueno… entre Dorothea y una vil loca la única diferencia es que la vil loca no tiene poderes).

A Lisette la feliz noticia le cayó como un balde de agua MUY fría.

Fin Del Capitulo

Atte: Lallen

Pd: Conste, gracias a mi el LisettexWilhelm esta dominando todo, el EGO se me subirá a la cabeza y… ¿El único remedio? ¡ESCRIBAN, CARAY!


End file.
